Crimen en Osaka
by CodeYumishiyama
Summary: Un asesino serie y secuestrador está rondando la ciudad de Osaka. ¿Podrá Heiji con la ayuda con Shinichi, salvar a Kazuha? Three-Shot. HxK
1. El Comienzo

**¡Hola! He decidido, empezar un Three-shot de mi pareja preferida y de mi Manga/Anime Preferido. Gracias a Haibara14 conozco esta gran serie que amo. Espero que os guste!**

** El comienzo**

**17:39, 25 de Julio, Osaka.**

¡Akemi! ¿Te importaría bajar al sótano? Se me olvidó coger el ventilador. - dijo una voz femenina, que parecía ocupada, desde la cocina de la casa.

¡Claro Mamá! - dijo Akemi, que se encontraba viendo un show del famoso detective Mouri Kogoro.

Akemi, era una chica de más o menos unos diecisiete años de edad. Tenía el pelo largo y rizado, de color chocolate. Tenía la cara redonda, y utilizaba unas grandes gafas. Muchos decían que era una chica que causaba furor en su clase, debido a su gran belleza. Era de estatura media, y solía llevar un lazo rojo en el pelo, a modo de diadema. No era una chica muy lista, pero tampoco era una vaga.

La chica salió de su casa y se encaminó hacia el sótano como su madre la había indicado. Entró al sótano y se encontró con una inmensa oscuridad.

Valla, ahora me toca buscar el interruptor de la luz. Estuvo dando tumbos por todo el espacio que pudo hasta que encontró el interruptor.

Ah, por fin, aquí estás. A ver donde está el ventilador.. - dijo Akemi mientras miraba de un lado a otro en el sótano. Cuando lo encontró su cara se iluminó, hacía mucho calor, pero el sótano de su casa siempre era muy frío. Se encaminó hacía él, y lo cogió. Cuando se fue a dar la vuelta quiso gritar al ver un hombre ahí, pero tuvo que ahogar el grito ya que pronto se vio envuelta en un sueño causado por seguramente cloroformo.

...

¿Dónde estará Akemi? Hace más de media hora que la mandé por el ventilador. - dijo su madre preocupada.

La madre, se encaminó como mismo había hecho su hija media hora antes. Cuando vio que en su sótano, no había nada más que la simple luz encendida, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue, gritar.

**11:15, 2 de Agosto, Osaka.**

¿Entonces Hattori no sabe que vengo? - preguntó por enésima vez Ran.

No, solo me pidió ayuda por un caso especial en que se vio envuelto. Pero como seguramente esté Kazuha te pregunté que si quería venir conmigo, como unas vacaciones. - contestó Shinichi.

Ah... - dijo Ran.

Los dos chicos siguieron dando vueltas por todo el aeropuerto hasta dar con un chico de piel morena, con gafas y ojos de color verdeazulado.

¡Hattori! - gritó Shinichi.

El aludido levantó la cabeza para ver de donde provenían los gritos de alguien que le llamaba. Éste se sorprendió debido a que solo esperaba una persona. Al llegar junto a él esas dos personas, se dieron cuenta de que este estaba paralizado y lo único que movía era los ojos, y lo hacia para ir de Ran a Shinichi, y de Shinichi a Ran. El detective del Este pasó la mano por delante de la cara del otro detective y este entonces sacudió la cabeza y empezó a hablar.

¡Ran! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo tú por Osaka? Sí lo se traigo al monstruo. - dijo Heiji entre risas. - ¿Shinichi podemos hablar un momento?

Eh.. no, creo que es hora de irse a casa. - dijo Shinichi con la mano en la nuca y una sonrisa de 'Yo no he roto nunca un plato'

No te preocupes, Sakata aun no ha llegado. - dijo el detective del Oeste

¿Sakata? Eso significa qué... - dijo Shinichi.

Exacto. Iremos en coche patrulla. - dijo con una sonrisa triunfal el otro chico.

¿Y Kazuha? - preguntó Ran

Pues como cierto detective no me dijo que vendrías, no traje a Kazuha. - dijo Heiji mirando inquisitoriamente a Shinichi.

Ah.. - dijo entristecida Ran.

Pero no te preocupes, ahora cuando venga Sakata podemos pasar por su casa y la ves. - dijo sonriente Heiji.

¡Ah! Sí eso sería genial. ¡Voy a llamarla! - dijo Ran

¡NO! No la llames. - dijo Heiji mientras le quitaba el teléfono a Ran

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Heiji? - dijo una asustada Ran

Es más divertido así. - dijo el aludido mientras le ofrecía su móvil.

Ah.. - dijo extrañanada Ran.

¿Bueno de que ca...? - intentó decir Shinichi pero se vio cortado por alguien que gritó detrás suya.

¡Señorito Hattori! - gritó Sakata

Ah, Sakata. Ya estás aquí. Bueno, entonces ya podemos irnos. - dijo Heiji que mientras empezaban a ir hacia el coche se aproximó hacia la oreja del otro detective adolescente. - Luego a solas te lo cuento, sígueme la corriente. - a lo que el otro asintió levemente

Bueno, aquí está el coche, pueden dejar las maletas en el maletero. - dijo Sakata entrando en la parte delantera del coche.

Shinichi, ¿me ayudas a subir mi maleta por favor? -dijo Ran con carita de niña buena.

Claro. - dijo Shinichi embobado, pero cuando fue a coger la maleta... - ¡Pero Ran! ¿Qué llevas aquí dentro? ¿Un muerto?

No.. Todo lo necesario para nuestra estancia en Osaka. - contestó Ran con su dulzura característica.

Dentro del coche se oía a Heiji riéndose. Cuando Shinichi metió las dos maletas en el maletero, lo cerró y se subieron en él.

¿A dónde habían pensado ir Heiji? ¿A la casa Hattori? - dijo Sakata mientras salíamos del aeropuerto.

No, lo siento Sakata. ¿Podríamos desviarnos hacía la casa de Kazuha? Y por dios, déjame de llamar de usted, ¡somos amigos! - dijo Heiji.

Ah, perdone. Quiero decir, perdona. Y claro que podremos ir a casa de la Señorita Toyama. - respondió Sakata.

Pues vallamos. De seguro que el monstruito se sorprende. - dijo Heiji por lo bajini.

...

RINGGGGGG.

¡Ya vaaa! - se oyó decir a una voz femenina dentro de la casa.

Pronto una chica de estatura media, y pelo recogido en una coleta alta con un lazo.

¡RAN! - dijo la chica mientras se echaba a sus brazos y comenzaba a apretarla. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo estás?

¡Bien, bien! Pero déjame de apretar que me quedo sin aire. - dijo Ran casi sin aire.

Ay, lo siento. - dijo Kazuha mientras le hacía una reverencia. La chica se giró y miró a su amigo de la infancia. - ¡HEIJI! ¡IDIOTA! ¿cómo no me has dicho que vendrían? ¡No tengo nada preparado!

¿¡A quién le dices Idiota, Monstruo?! - dijo el Aludido

¡Eh! ¡YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO! - se defendió Kazuha

¿No crees que deberíamos meternos? - preguntó Ran a Shinichi

No, mejor.. déjales a ellos. No queremos salir perdiendo. - dijo Shinichi.

¡Y que sepas que si Ran se va a quedar en alguna casa de Osaka, será en la mía! - dijo Kazuha enfadada. - ¡BAKA!

Pues vale. Lo siento Ran, el MONSTRUO te quiere acaparar. - dijo Heiji, queriendo pinchar más a Kazuha.

¿A sí? - preguntó Kazuha, pero no dio tiempo de responder a Heiji, ya que antes le hizo una llave de Aikido.

¡Kazuha! - dijo Heiji quejándose.

Te lo has ganado. - dijo Kazuha, pero Shinichi tosió. - ¡Shinichi! Perdona por no saludarte. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ah, yo. Bien, bien. - respondió.

¿Qué tal si pasáis a tomar un té frió? Hace mucho calor. - dijo Kazuha.

Si, creo que tenemos tiempo. - dijo Heiji. - Sakata, ¿no te importa verdad?

¡Sakata! Buenas tardes, perdona mi despiste. - dijo una sonrojada Kazuha, que se había asomada por detrás de Heiji.

No se preocupe señorita Toyama. Y no Heiji, no pasará nada. Llámeme cuando quiera ir a su casa. - respondió alegremente Sakata. - ¡Adiós chicos!

¿Bueno? ¿Entramos? - dijo una sonriente Kazuha.

Deja de intentar parecer una buena anfitriona. - dijo el detective del Oeste

¡Baka! - gritó la aludida mientras les abría la puerta de la sala a los otros tres.

¿De qué queréis el té? - preguntó Kazuha.

El té de limón, es el que mejor te sale. - dijo Heiji sin pensar, lo que le causó un leve sonrojo en la cara de Kazuha, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su amiga Ran.

¡Te ayudo! - dijo ésta levantándose y corriendo hacia ella.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia la cocina a prepara el té.

¿Qué tal todo Ran? - dijo Kazuha mientras buscaba la cajita del té en el armario de la cocina que estaba encima de la encimera.

Pues bien, entrenando, y cómo no, metida en los casos de Shinichi. ¿Dónde tienes la tetera? - dijo ésta alegremente.

En ese armario. - dijo señalando uno que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. - Y con.. ¿Kudo? - preguntó Kazuhaya había encontrado la cajita y ahora estaba buscando las bolsitas de té.

Pues.. como siempre, de un caso a otro. - dijo apenada, poniendo agua en la tetera. - ¿Y tú con Hattori? - preguntó ésta ahora, eso provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Pues igual que tú, solo que yo entre caso y caso, meto una pelea. - dijo la chica aún sonrojada poniendo las bolsitas en el agua y removiendo.

Ya.. Como siempre, lo único que hacen es estar metidos en sus casos. - dijo la de Tokyo.

Sí, tú lo has dicho, Ran. - dijo la otra mientras buscaba los vasos para el té

Y después de eso, se empezaron a reír juntas.

¿Y como es que habéis venido a Osaka? Heiji no me dijo nada. - preguntó la de Osaka.

Pues la verdad no lo se. Pero seguro que por algún caso, por que Shinichi, fue el que me dijo de venir, dijo que así podríamos vernos. - contestó la otra.

¿Crees que algún día dejaremos de vernos envueltas en los casos de estos dos? - preguntó con la cara agachada Kazuha, mientras colocaba cuatro vasos y la tetera en una bandeja.

¿Sinceramente? - dijo Ran.

Claro. - contestó Kazuha.

Pues, no lo sé. Pero espero que sí. - contestó a la vez Ran.

Son de lo peor. - dijo Kazuha causando risa en su amiga, y en ella después. - Espera llamaré a mi padre y a mi madre a ver si puedes quedarte. - dijo haciendo que la otra asintiese.

Las chicas hizo lo que había dicho y volvió, con la cara agachada.

¿Y bien? - preguntó la de Tokyo

Pues... ¡Me dejan! - gritó la de Osaka saltando.

¡Sí! - gritó a la vez la otra abrazándola.

...

Heiji, dímelo sin rodeos. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? - dijo el detective del este.

Pues.. es qué... estoy preocupado, por un caso. - dijo el otro chico.

Cuéntamelo. - dijo Shinichi algo ilusionado.

No quiero contártelo aquí, no quiero preocupar a ninguna de las dos chicas. - dijo el otro.

¿Por qué? - preguntó Shinichi.

Pues por que.. - intentó decir Heiji pero fue cortado por las chicas.

¡Aquí traemos el rico Té! - dijo en tono melodioso Kazuha.

¡Sí! - dijo Heiji. - Hacía mucho que no me preparabas té. Por lo menos desde que estabas enamorada de mí. - dijo éste.

¡Yo nunca he estado enamorada de ti! - gritó Kazuha tan efusivamente que tiró uno de los vasos al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos por todo el suelo de la sala. - ¡Ay dios! Lo siento de verdad, que vergüenza...

No te preocupes Kazu... - dijo Ran cariñosamente. - Tranquila, lo limpiaremos. ¿Dónde están las cosas?

Vale. Iré al sótan. - intentó decir Kazuha pero esta vez quien interrumpió fue Heiji.

¡NO! - gritó el de Osaka, asustando a los demás. - Kazuha, iré yo al sótano a por ellas, después de todo fui yo quien lo provocó. - dijo Heiji mientras se levantaba y con sumo cuidado se dirija hacia la puerta de la casa.

Minutos después aparecía Heiji con el aspirador, y se disponía a limpiar la sala de la casa.

Gracias Heiji. - dijo Kazuha, causando un sonrojo en las mejillas del aludido, más no se le notó por el color oscuro de su piel.

D-D-De nada, Kazu. - contestó sin dejar de mirar la aspiradora. Cuando terminó su tarea, fue al sótano, dejó el aspirador, y volvió a la sala.

Ya hemos repuesto el vaso, ¿Quién quiere té? - dijo Ran amablemente.

Los dos chicos levantaron la mano, entonces Kazuha cogió la tetera, y procedió a servir con gran habilidad en los cuatro vasos. Mientras esta servia, su amigo de la infancia, no podía parar de mirarla, estaba asustado por ella. No quería perderla, después de todo era su primer amor. Aun podía recordar esa niña cantando mal aquella canción en el templo de Kyoto. Ella no lo sabía pero junto con Ran, ésta en menor medida, podrían estar en peligro.

¡Heiji! - gritó Kazuha mientras pasaba una mano por encima de su cara. - ¿Es que no ves que te están llamando al móvil?

¿Eh? Claro, Claro, el móvil. ¿Sí? Ah Sakata, ¿Ya? ¿Tan tarde es? ¡Vale! Te esperamos. Sayonara. - dijo el de Osaka. - Lo siento chicas, Sakata tiene que venir ya a por nosotros. ¿No os importa verdad?

No claro, así tenemos más tiempo para nosotras. - dijo Ran.

¿Pero de verdad piensas quedarte con esta loca? - preguntó Heiji.

Pues claro que sí. - dijo Kazuha mientras le sacaba la lengua a su amigo. - Shinichi. Gracias por traer a Ran, la echaba muchísimo de menos. - dijo Kazuha.

¿De nada? - el aludido estaba algo extrañado, el comportamiento que a veces tenían los de Osaka, le trastornaba bastante.

Pronto llegó Sakata, y los chicos se despidieron de ellas, no sin antes bajar del coche la pesada maleta de Ran, y por supuesto, dejarla en la habitación de Kazuha. Las chicas ya cenadas, se fueron a la habitación de Kazuha.

Lo siento Ran.. Como mi querido amigo Heiji, no me había dicho nada, no he podido prepararte una cama, y tendremos que dormir juntas. Espero que eso no sea un inconveniente. - dijo Kazuha con algo de miedo, su amiga era muy amable y dulce, pero nunca se sabia como iba a reaccionar.

¡No te preocupes! - dijo su amiga con una sonrisa.

Por cierto.. ¿Por que crees que Heiji ha actuado así esta tarde? - dijo Kazuha.

No lo sé. Son detectives, no intentes buscarle una explicación a todo hacen. - contestó su amiga.

Ya.. Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir ¿No? ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos de compras? - dijo Kazuha con alegría.

¡Claro! Que duermas bien Kazu. - contestó Ran.

Igualmente. - terminó Kazuha.

...

Hattori, creo que ya es hora de que me expliques de que va todo esto. - dijo Shinichi. - ¿Qué narices te pasaba hoy?

Tiene que ver con el caso, Kudo. - dijo su amigo sin ningun tono especifico de voz.

Pues cuéntame el maldito caso que te tiene así. - contestó Shinichi.

Pero antes es mejor que cenemos, creo que mi madre ha preparado Takoyaki. - respondió Heiji.

No no, Heiji, tu no te vas hasta que me expliques esto. - dijo Shinichi.

Vale.. Últimamente, han secuestrado a muchas chicas de rasgos similares, en nuestra zona. - dijo Heiji

¿Qué rasgos son esos? - preguntó Shinichi, y al ver que su amigo no respondía habló. - Los de Kazuha, ¿Verdad?

Sí. Chicas, de nuestra edad, todas con algún tipo de recogido con lazos. Todas castañas y de estatura media. Dos casos de nuestro instituto, el más reciente, Akemi Tegishahara, y Kaede Uchida. La primera con un lazo rojo como diadema, la segunda.. un lazo a modo de coleta. Todas bajaron al sótano a por cualquier cosa, y aparecen varios días después muertas. Por supuesto, ella no sabe nada, no quiero alarmarla. ´- dijo Heiji algo asustado.

Tranquilo, no le diré nada. ¿Tienes alguna pista? - preguntó Shinichi.

No.. solo una, el asesino y secuestrador utiliza cloroformo. - respondió Heiji.

Es un buen comienzo. - dijo Shinichi.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis Reviews, los contestaré al final del capítulo. Un beso!**


	2. Amuleto

**¡Hola! He actualizado muy pronto para lo que suelo actualizar en mis historias eh... jajaja No pensé que le fuese a gustar a a gente, pero al parecer hasta los que no ven Detective Conan, Gracias Nolo COBRALINK y Coderiel, que me comentaron :') ¡Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo!**

**Amuleto**

Me levante y Shinichi ya se había levantado, esta aseándose en el baño. Me senté en pasillo de las habitaciones a esperarle. Comencé a pensar en lo sucedido el día de ayer.

Primero, Shinichi trajo a Ran, sin decírmelo, por lo que tuve que ir a visitar a ese monstruo de Kazuha y encima dejar a Ran durmiendo en su casa.

Segundo, cómo actué ante Kazuha, Ran y Shinichi. Como no, este último, como gran detective adolescente que es me descubrió.

Estaba realmente nervioso tenia miedo de que Kazuha pudiese y fuese secuestrada y debido a ello actué como un imprudente, pudiendo ser así descubierto por el monstruo y su amiga.

El sonido de la puerta del baño me saco de mis divagaciones. Shinichi estaba parado en frente de mi mirándome con cara de "estas loco".

¿ Que te pasa en la cara Kudo? - Dije para picar a mi amigo.

No, que te pasa a ti tío. Estas ahí tirado, como si de un indigente del parque de Beika se tratara - Me respondió Shinichi con cara de pocos amigos.

Que gracioso eres, Kudo. ¿Que te parece si bajamos a desayunar? Me parece que hoy toca desayuno continental. - dije tocándome la tripa con gesto de hambre.

Claro que si, mi querido Watson - me respondió Shinichi con aire de superioridad, a lo que yo respondí con una mueca de desaprobación. Empezamos a andar.

Si, si, Watson y todo lo que tu quieras. Pero soy el mejor detective adolescente de Japón. - le respondí, y ahora fue el quien puso una mueca de desaprobación. - No me mires a sí.

Llegamos a la cocina y efectivamente, mi madre había preparado un desayuno continental de lo más variado. Bacon, Huevos, Café, Leche, Tostadas... Todo lo que se te pudiese ocurrir, estaba allí. Yo me senté enseguida a la mesa, no quería perder más tiempo admirando esa comida tan, tan... apetitosa.

Heiji, deja algo de comida a Shinichi. - me dijo mi madre.

Ya ya... Venga Shinichi, siéntate y come. - dije

Ya voy... - dijo Shinichi mirándome otra vez como si estuviese loco.

¿Qué está Kazuha? Tú padre me dijo que fuisteis a veros. - me preguntó mi madre, causando un leve sonrojo en mi cara. Shinichi me dio un codazo al ver lo que sucedía en mi tez.

Está bien señora Hattori. De echo, una amiga mía está durmiendo con ella. Ya la conoce, Mouri Ran. La hija del detective Mouri Kogoro. - dijo Shinichi, algo formal, más de lo que le gustaría a mi madre.

Por favor, no me trates de usted, todavía soy demasiado joven. - dijo mi madre soltando una risita mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

¡Buenos días familia! - dijo mi padre mientras miraba intentando averiguar de quien era la espalda del desconocido, Shinichi. - ¡Ah! ¡Shinichi! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Shinichi me dedicó una mirada asesina. Pues.. Hattori me invitó. - respondió Shinichi.

Ya te ha contado lo del caso, ¿No? - preguntó mi padre.

¿Eh? - Shinichi me miró y asentí. - Pues.. Sí.

Pues quiero deciros que encontramos una pista, en el último asesinato, el asesino se olvidó de su pañuelo con cloroformo. - dijo mi padre mientras sacaba su móvil para señalar un manchurron blanco indistinguible en el suelo de lo que parecía un sótano.

¿Y sabéis algo del asesino? - preguntó Shinichi.

Tras el silencio en el que mi padre no quiso responder, Shinichi encontró la respuesta de su pregunta.

Bueno, seguiremos buscando. - dijo Shinichi

¿Cómo que seguiremos? ¿A que te refieres? - pregunté

Pues a que tu y yo vamos a ir a los sótanos en los que fueron secuestradas las víctimas. - dijo Shinichi con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Claro. Pero antes.. tengo que hacer algo. - dije.

...

**Kazuha **

Estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente junto a Ran cuando, un ser molesto parecía aporrear al lado de mi oído dos cacerolas. Me dí una vuelta, y al parecer Ran y yo tuvimos la misma idea ya que nos metimos a la vez debajo de la almohada, pero aun así, el ruido persistía.

Ayer Ran y yo estuvimos hablando de todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que nos vimos. Que fue hace mucho, por lo que nos acostamos.. sobre las dos de la madrugada.

Ran me contó que en un fiesta, hecha por Suzuki (como no) a la que asistió con Shinichi, apareciera una chica muerta, y el asesino resultó ser el menos esperado, el mejor amigo de la chica.

El ruido parece que cesó por lo que Ran y yo salimos de debajo de la almohada. Cinco segundos después volvió a sonar.

Abrí un ojo. La luz de la ventana me cegó, lo que me obligó a cerrar otra vez, pero tenerlo cerrado me duró poco por que cada vez tenía más ganas de saber de donde venía. Abrí los dos ojos, y mi mirada se posó en algo que se me hizo muy familiar. Alguien sujetaba dos cacerolas delante de mi cara. Miré para arriba. Una gorra extrañamente familiar. Espera. ¿Una gorra?

¡HEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - dije mientras me levantaba y salía corriendo detrás de el sujeto de piel morena que no parecía entender que después de diecisiete años sigo teniendo el mal humor cuando me despiertan.

¡Cuidado señora Toyama, el MONSTRUO ha despertado! - dijo el detective del Oeste entre risas.

De repente Heiji paró en seco y me choqué con él. Pero, eso no me paró para hacerle una llave de Aikido.

¡Kazuha! - gritó.

Te lo merecías. - alegué.

¿Pero que he echo yo? - me respondió

¡Pues no lo se! - respondí yo después.

¡Responde! - me gritó

¡No! - grité.

Heiji intentó hablar, pero oímos un carraspeo masculino detrás nuestra. Los dos nos giramos y vimos a Ran y Shinichi en la puerta mirándonos.

Creo que era mejor no habernos metido. - dijo Ran a lo lejos

Puede ser.. - respondió Shinichi.

Empezaron a acercarse.

Kazuha, ¿Qué te parece si nos arreglamos? Después de todo tenemos pendiente lo de hoy. - dijo Ran con una sonrisa.

¡Claro! - respondí yo con otra sonrisa y nos fuimos hacia la habitación.

¿Lo de hoy? - alcancé a oír decir a Shinichi antes de que Ran y yo entrásemos a la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación, Ran empezó a sacar de su maleta y a dubitar sobre que ponerse para ese día, mientras yo hacía en mi armario.

Acabé escogiendo una falda vaquera, una camiseta de manga tres cuartos, ligera y verde, de rayas blancas y con una franja secante en las mangas, verde también. De calzado, zapato plano que se encontraba abajo.

Me giré y Ran todavía seguía dubitativa sobre que coger en su ropa. Le dije que iba a ir a asearme y salí por la puerta mientras ella me hacía un leve asentimiento. En el baño me peiné y vi unos horrorosos pelos rebeldes. Comencé a peinarme mientras pensaba que había salido con ellos delante de Shinichi, y Heiji. Deje de pensarlo, y me terminé de hacer la coleta, pero sin duda me faltaba algo. Mi lazo. Miré la caja donde los guardaba, y busqué el verde oscuro. Me lo puse y cuando fui a salir del baño vi a Ran en la puerta, estaría esperando para asearse.

La miré y estaba guapísima. Tenía puesta una camiseta amarilla, de lunares blancos, y unos pantalones cortos claritos. Me fijé en su mano, y llevaba unas sandalias en ella, seguro las iba a bajar para ponérselas luego.

Entró al baño y yo me quedé a esperarla, pero.. tenía un mal presentimiento, y por ello, fui a mi habitación para coger mi amuleto.

Cuando salí de la habitación era Ran la que me estaba esperando.

¿Bajamos? Tengo hambre. - dije

Sí, yo también tengo. - me respondió.

Bajamos y ahí estaban Heiji, Shinichi y mi padre. Mientras mi madre estaba cocinando.

¿Que te gustaría desayunar querida Ran? - dijo mi madre con un tono mas amoroso que el de costumbre.

Pues.. lo que haya preparado señora Toyama. - dijo la aludida.

¿Te gusta la leche y los cereales? - preguntó mi madre.

¡Claro! - respondió ella.

Pues manos a la obra, que tengo mucha hambre. - dije yo, pero en cuanto fui a coger la leche mi madre me apartó. - ¿Que pasa?

Tenemos invitados, yo cocino, y tu los recibes. Además ya me he enterado de mi vaso roto de ayer. - dijo mi madre, mientras a mi se me subían los colores.

¡Fue culpa de Heiji! - dije

¿Qué? - dijo el por detrás.

¡Eso! - dije

¿Pero que dices monstruo! - dijo Heiji, pero al recibir una mirada de soslayo de mi padre, rectificó. - Quiero decir... Kazuha.

¿Siempre están así? - preguntó Ran a mis espaldas, por lo que supuse que fue a mi madre.

Si, querida. Y hoy están tranquilitos. - respondió mi madre.

Fui y me senté en la mesa junto a mi padre, seguida de Ran, quien se sentó a mi lado.

Pronto llegó mi madre con el desayuno, y empezamos a desayunar.

¿Y donde decís que vais a ir? - preguntó Heiji.

Tenemos pensado ir de compras por la mañana, o bueno, más bien lo que queda de ella. Y después iremos a comer. - dijo Ran.

Ah, que interesante. - dijo Heiji.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, subimos arriba a lavarnos los dientes, y después bajamos para ir a por el autobús que nos dejaría en el centro comercial de Osaka. Tenía ganas de llevar a Ran a una nueva tienda que abrieron.

Me despedí de mi madre, ya que mi padre ya se había ido al trabajo, y después salimos los cuatro por la puerta, Heiji había traído la moto, pero aun así nos acompañaron hasta la parada del autobús, últimamente estaba muchísimo mas protector conmigo. Y eso lo odiaba.

Bueno chicas, hasta aquí llegaron los acompañantes, dijo Heiji mientras se subía a la moto. - Si necesitáis algo, llamad. - Y con eso, se fueron.

Espero que Heiji lleve el amuleto.. no quiero que le pase nada. - dije en voz baja pero al parecer Ran me oyó.

¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó inquieta.

Pues.. no se por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento. - respondí.

Que extraño. - dijo Ran.

¡Mira Ran! Ese es nuestro autobús. - dijo mientras miraba a uno que venía por ahí.

Estuvimos dando vueltas en el autobús por toda la ciudad de Osaka.

Kazuha... Cuanto llevas enamorada de Heiji. - me preguntó, y en seguida mi cara pareció ser un gran tomate.

Yo.. em... bueno.. quiero decir.. - no sabía que responder y me dí la vuelta.

Vale, tranquila, no respondas. - dijo suavemente y noté como sonreía.

Esta.. es nuestra parada. - dije aun sin darme la vuelta.

¡Pero que tonta eres! - dijo mientras me abrazaba

¡Mi espacio! ¡Mi espacio, mi espacio! - grité

¿Bajamos? - dijo

Claro - dije

Cuando bajamos, había muchísima gente, pero siempre menos de la que suele haber. Entramos y estuvimos dando vueltas por todas las tiendas, al ser verano, la ropa de invierno estaba re rebajas ya, por lo que me compré bastantes jerseys de esos que tanto me gustan. También unos calcetines altos, de esos que son hasta a rodillas, blancos. Y además, me compré un lazo nuevo, de color naranja, el que tenía lo perdí cuando casi muero en el precipicio con Heiji.

Ran, no se decidía por dos camisetas, una era de manga corta, y rayas rojas y blancas, la otra era parecida a la que llevaba yo, solo de color azul. También se compró un jersey que le encantó.

Después fuimos a comer, la llevé a un restaurante de Takoyaki que era el mejor de toda la cuidad de Osaka, ¡Qué rico estaba! Pero se nos hizo un poco tarde y tuvimos que volver a mi casa.

Allí en mi casa preparamos un té, y subimos dos trozos de pastel de nata con fresas a mi habitación, Nos probamos la ropa, y empezamos a tener mucho calor.

Voy a bajar al sótano a por un ventilador ¿vale? - le dije a Ran, mientras se probaba su camiseta.

Vale. - dijo mientras se la ponía.

Baje cantando una canción que solía cantar de pequeña, era sobre las calle de Kyoto. Salí hacia el sótano de mi casa, y en el suelo de la entrada me encontré mi amuleto, el que Heiji y yo tenemos igual. Se me caería la coger las llaves de casa. Me volví a encaminar hacia el sótano de mi casa. Cuando entré no encontraba el ventilador, hasta que lo encontré en la pared que tenía enfrente. Me encaminé hacía él, pero de repente, sentí como alguien me agarraba por detrás y ponía algo en mi cara.

...

**Heiji**

Kudo y yo no habíamos encontrado nada. Simplemente encontramos una relación que tenían todas estas chicas. Todas hacían Aikido, algo que me puso más nervioso aun. Más cosas que pueden relacionar a Kazuha como próxima víctima.

Quería asegurarme de que Kazuha estaba bien, por lo que obligué a Kudo a pasar por la casa de los Toyama.

Aparcamos delante de la casa, y nos bajamos. Seguidamente tocamos el timbre y pasó algo que no me cuadraba muy bien.

¡Ya va! - dijo una voz que no era de la Kazuha, y empecé a ponerme muy nervioso.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una alegre Ran.

¡Hola chicos! No os esperábamos. Pasad. - dijo mientras nos hacia una seña.

Pero.. ¿donde está Kazuha? - pregunté.

Pues... Hará unos quince minutos que salió a buscar el ventilador al sótano. - dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla con un dedo y miraba hacia arriba.

No les dí tiempo a hablar, sino que salí corriendo directamente en dirección al Sótano.

Pero lo que vi no me gustó nada.

No había nadie, ni un simple gato, nadie. Miré al suelo y sentí como llegaban detrás Shinichi y Ran. Con una Ran desconcertada.

Miré al suelo y encontré un trozo de tela pisado. Lo cogí y me encontré con el amuleto que tantas veces me había salvado a mi, pero que en cambio, no pudo proteger a ella.

* * *

**Holi, sinceramente no me gusta mucho como me ha quedado, pero bueno... Aquí os escribo los reviews. Gacias a Seen24, que es un nuevo seguidor de mi Three-shot.**

**Haibara14: Ya se que los de Osaka son únicos, pero los mejores. ¿Te gusta? Adoro el momento de 'Fue culpa de Heiji! ¿Pero qué?' es adorable. Kazuha ha desaparecido, ¿Vivirá? No lo se.. ¿Sakata? No se yo eh.. Ya tengo elegido quien es el asesino. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¿Qué te pasa a ti con los nombres que pongo? Primero Akemi, luego Kaede.. Menos mal que no le he puesto nombre a la madre de Kazuha que si no... Un besazo BFF**

**Coderiel: Awww, ¿Lo veías? ¡Qué genial! Te la recomiendo mucho, mucho, muchísimo! No digas eso.. Codigo Lyoko esta, y estará en nuestra vida siempre! Es la mejor serie del mundo. A mi me hubiese pasado igual la verdad, hubiese gritado y pegado a quien me hiciese esto, pero en este capitulo.. Tranquila, este acabará pronto, ya que no sabía como me iba a salir por el echo de ser una serie diferente y tal, pero creo que me está saliendo. Yo soy la chica de la intriga, pero tu la del drama! Le vas a quitar el nombre a Holaminombreesdrama. Un besazo amor!**

**Camila: Me encanta tener una seguidora a la que no conozco de nada. Yo también soy fanática, con como asdfghjklñ, me encantan. Aquí tienes tu capítulo.**

**Nolo COBRALINK: Que majo, que me hizo caso, y la leyó :') Te recomiendo la serie, es genial sobre todo el episodio 12-3 y el 222-223-224. Son geniales. Te hice caso. ¡Aquí tienes la continuación!**


End file.
